List of Disney Villains
This is a list of villains in the films in the "Disney Animated Classics" canon. It includes both major and minor villains listed with each film. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) Evil Queen Magic Mirror The Raven The Vultures (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Humbert the Huntsman Pinocchio (1940) Honest John and Gideon Stromboli Coachman Lampwick The Coachman's Minions Monstro Fantasia (1940) Black Tomb (Toccata and Fugue in D Minor segment) The Brooms (The Sorcerer's Apprentice segment) Tyrannosaurus (The Rite of Spring segment) Zeus (The Pastoral Symphony segment) Ben Ali Gator (Dance of the Hours segment) Alligators (Dance of the Hours segment) Chernabog (Night on Bald Mountain segment) Chernabog's Ghosts, Witches and restless Soulmen (Night on Bald Mountain segment) The Harpies (Night on Bald Mountain segment) Blue Demons (Night on Bald Mountain segment) Barnyard Animals (Night on Bald Mountain segment) Chernabog's minions (Night on Bald Mountain segment) Dumbo (1941) The Ringmaster The Pink Elephants Smitty The Clowns Circus Guards Bambi (1942) Man Ronno Hunter Dogs Song of the South (1946) Br'er Fox Br'er Bear Joe and Jake Saludos Amigos (1942) Aconcagua (Pedro segment) Make Mine Music (1946) The Wolf (Make Mine Music) (Peter and the Wolf segment) Professor Tetti-Tatti (The Whale Who Wanted to Sing at the Met segment) Tetti-Tatti's Sailors (The Whale Who Wanted to Sing at the Met segment) Fun and Fancy Free (1947) Lumpjaw (Bongo segment) Willie the Giant (Mickey and the Beanstalk segment) The Dragonfly (Mickey and the Beanstalk segment) Melody Time (1948) Widowmaker (Pecos Bill segment) The Apaches (Pecos Bill segment) The Bandits (Melody Time) (Pecos Bill segment) The Vultures (Melody Time) (Pecos Bill segment) The Adventures of Ichabod Crane and Mr. Toad (1949) Mr. Winkie (The Wind in the Willows segment) The Weasels (The Wind in the Willows segment) Headless Horseman (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow segment) Brom Bones (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow segment) Cinderella (1950) Lady Tremaine Anastasia Tremaine Drizella Tremaine Lucifer Alice in Wonderland (1951) Queen of Hearts King of Hearts Card Soldiers Cheshire Cat Peter Pan (1953) Captain Hook Mr. Smee Hook's Pirates Tick-Tock the Croc Lady and the Tramp (1955) Si and Am Aunt Sarah The Rat The Stray Dogs Sleeping Beauty (1959) Maleficent Diablo Maleficent's Goons 101 Dalmatians (1961) Cruella De Vil Horace and Jasper Badun The Sword in the Stone (1963) Madam Mim Sir Ector and Kay The Barracuda (The Sword in the Stone) The Wolf (The Sword in the Stone) The Eagle The Woodpecker The Jungle Book (1967) Shere Khan Kaa King Louie The Aristocats (1970) Edgar Balthazar Robin Hood (1973) Prince John Sir Hiss Sheriff of Nottingham Captain of the Guards (Robin Hood) Nutsy and Trigger The Guards (Robin Hood) The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) Heffalumps and Woozles The Bees The Rescuers (1977) Madame Medusa Nero and Brutus Mr. Snoops The Bats The Grumpy Old Lion The Fox and the Hound (1981) Amos Slade Chief The Bear The Black Cauldron (1985) Horned King Creeper Arawn Orddu, Orwen, and Orgoch Cauldron Born Gwyhaints Guards and Evil Army Horned King's Soldiers The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Professor Ratigan Fidget Felicia Lizard and Mice Criminals Bartholomew The Brave Little Toaster (1987) The Giant Magnet Elmo St. Peters Evil Clown Cutting Edge Appliances Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) Judge Doom The Toon Patrol Oliver & Company (1988) Sykes Roscoe and DeSoto Louie Black Dogs Brown Dog The Little Mermaid (1989) Ursula Flotsam and Jetsam Glut the Shark Chef Louis Vannessa The Rescuers Down Under (1990) Percival C. McLeach Joanna The Snake The Razorback The Crocodiles (The Rescuers Down Under) Beauty and the Beast (1991) Gaston LeFou Monsieur D'Arque The Wolves The Mob Aladdin (1992) Jafar Iago Gazeem Razoul The Guards (Aladdin) Prince Achmed Cave of Wonders The Proprietor The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) Oogie Boogie Lock, Shock, and Barrel The Lion King (1994) Scar Shenzi, Banzai and Ed Hyenas Outlanders Pocahontas (1995) Governor Ratcliffe Wiggins Percy Ratcliffe's Settlers The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Judge Claude Frollo The Guards (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Hercules (1997) Hades Pain and Panic Cerberus The Fates The Cyclops Titans Nessus The Hydra Charon The Monsters Erymanthian Boar Ceto Nemean Lion Harpy Mulan (1998) Shan Yu Hayabusa The Huns Tarzan (1999) Clayton Sabor The Sailors The Baboons Fantasia 2000 (1999) Jack-in-the-Box (The Steadfast Tin Soldier segment) Firebird (The Firebird segment) Black Triangles (Symphony No. 5 segment) The Stuffy Flamingos (Carnival of Animals segment) Dinosaur (2000) Kron Carnotaurs The Velociraptors Pteranodon The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Yzma Kronk Laboratory Crocodile The Jaguars Palace Guards Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) Lyle T. Rourke Helga Sinclair Mercenaries Robotic Leviathan Lilo & Stitch (2002) Captain Gantu Dr. Jumba Jookiba Agent Pleakley Grand Councilwoman Mertle Edmunds Treasure Planet (2002) John Silver Scroop Silver's Pirates Captain Nathaniel Flint Brother Bear (2003) Denahi Home on the Range (2004) Alameda Slim The Willies Rico Mr. Wesley Junior Valiant (2005) General Von Talon Underlingk and Cufflingk Chicken Little (2005) Foxy Loxy Goosey Loosey Aliens(Chicken Little) The Wild (2006) Kazar Blag The Dogs Scab and Scraw Wildebeests Meet the Robinsons (2007) Bowler Hat Guy Doris Tiny the Tyrannosaurus Mini-Doris Enchanted (2007) Queen Narissa Nathaniel Troll (Enchanted) Bolt (2008) Dr. Calico The Agent Calico's Cats Calico's Soldiers The Dogcatchers The Director A Christmas Carol (2009) Ebenezer Scrooge Jacob Marley The Ghost of Christmas Past The Ghost of Christmas Present The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come Old Joe Want and Ignorance The Princess and the Frog (2009) Doctor Facilier Lawrence Darnell Facilier's Shadow The Masks and the Voodoo Dolls Two-Fingers and Reggie Friends on the Other Side The Crocodiles (The Princess and the Frog) The Stork Tangled (2010) Mother Gothel King of the Elves (2012) The Troll Category:Lists Category:Classics Category:Other Animated Disney Film Villains Category:Touchstone Villains